Among the several handheld devices that exist for remotely controlling electronic equipment, the free-space multi-dimensional absolute pointer (as described in the above-incorporated applications) stands to bring the ease of use by unifying control of nearly all devices under one simple operational paradigm, point-twist-zoom. In a similar way that the mouse and the graphical user interface brought the simplicity and user-friendliness to the PC (personal computer) platform in the early 1970's with its “point-and-click” paradigm, the world of the digital living room is now experiencing a rapid convergence of electronic equipment and technologies that are overwhelming the control capabilities of traditional interfaces, such as universal IR remote controls, mice, and keyboards.
This is becoming even more evident with several key consumer trends: 1) strong sales of large screen digital TVs, 2) strong demand for digital video recording functionality (e.g., TiVo) and advanced TV viewing, 3) pervasive entrenchment of the internet in all aspects of human life (e.g., information search, travel, purchase/sales, banking, etc.), 4) nearly complete conversion to digital cameras and camcorders in the USA, and 5) increased demand for gaming for recreational purposes (e.g., on-line games, casual games, multi-player games, etc.). When these trends collide in the digital living room, the user needs a simple device and user paradigm to be able to manage and navigate this flood of content.